The present invention relates generally to the field of riding lawnmower power trains and more specifically to the field of housings used to mount a transmission in a power riding lawnmower.
Riding lawnmower transmission housings which are known to the inventor consist primarily of combining a multiplicity of separate parts by bolting, welding and similar means. Inherent in these housings is the serious problem of high labor cost incurred in manufacturing and assembling the various parts. Furthermore, manufacturing, inventory and handling costs are increased when a manufacturer of these housings must obtain, store and inventory the various parts.
Another significant problem associated with these designs is a lack of quality control. During assembly, it is not uncommon for component parts of a housing to be misaligned or insecurely fastened to the housing. As a result, time and resources are lost later in the assembly of the entire lawnmower when a defective lawnmower transmission housing is employed. Also, these other designs contribute to a lower quality finished mower.
Another limitation in the art of lawnmower transmission housings is the lack of any means to prevent the transmission and the engine from overheating. It is not uncommon for riding lawnmowers to have their engine located proximate to the transmission. Typically, such engines and transmissions have design temperatures, above which undue wear and deterioration occurs. Engine overheating is sometimes attributed to excess heat emanating from the transmission. Transmission overheating is sometimes attributed to excess heat emanating from the engine. Typically, these engines and transmissions are air cooled, and when located close to one another contribute to each others thermal deterioration.
Another limitation of prior devices is the ability to easily accommodate changing or adjusting a drive chain connecting the lawnmower wheels to the rest of the transmission. The prior devices which the inventor is aware of do not teach nor suggest a riding lawnmower housing which is easily movable relative to the lawnmower chassis and the wheels so as to allow easy repair or replacement of a drive chain.
An advantage of the present invention over earlier designs is that the present invention provides a lawnmower transmission housing with sufficient structural strength while comprising relatively few parts for manufacture, inventory and assembly. The present invention also provides a lawnmower transmission housing having high quality and conformity with design specifications. Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a lawnmower transmission housing with means to reduce overheating of the riding lawnmower's engine and/or transmission by the use of a partition between the engine and transmission. Also, the present invention provides means to easily change and/or adjust a drive chain of a riding lawnmower transmission by allowing relative movement between the transmission housing and the drive wheel axle.